Text Me When I Text To You
by WanderFan1208
Summary: The title says it all, basically, the turtles and their friends texting each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this story is not a story. The Turtles and their friends love to text each other, so much that they put their conversations on FanFiction!**

 **Here's a list of who is in the chat:**

 **1\. Leo: LeaderSkillsM8**

 **2\. Raph: MrHothead01**

 **3\. Donnie: D0N4T3LL0RUL3Z**

 **4\. Mikey: sk8boardninjadude**

 **5\. April: apriloneil**

 **6\. Casey: SUX2BU**

 **7\. Karai: BlackoutNinja7**

 **8\. Splinter: Master**

 **This first one is a group chat. Let's go!**

 **P.S. If I get bored trying to write out their names, I will include an A/N suggesting that I'm changing the names.**

* * *

LeaderSkillsM8: Mikey

sk8boardninjadude: yea?

LeaderSkillsM8: Did you take my katanas?

sk8boardninjadude: maybe :}

LeaderSkillsM8: That emoji says it all..

LeaderSkillsM8: Mikey?

sk8boardninjadude: yup?

LeaderSkillsM8: Do you like not dying?

sk8boardninjadude: yea, y?

LeaderSkillsM8: Then I suggest you run.

sk8boardninjadude: on it bro

 ** _D0N4T3LL0RUL3Z has joined_** **"LeaderSkillsM8's Chatroom"** **_with sk8boardninjadude_**.

D0N4T3LL0RUL3Z: Waddup bros?

D0N4T3LL0RUL3Z: Bros?

D0N4T3LL0RUL3Z: Oh okay.

D0N4T3LL0RUL3Z: RUN MIKEY RUN. XD

LeaderSkillsM8: Mikey is camping out in his room.

D0N4T3LL0RUL3Z: Oh okay.

 _ **SUX2BU, apriloneil, and BlackoutNinja7 joined**_ **"LeaderSkillsM8's Chatroom"** ** _with sk8boardninjadude and D0N4T3LL0RUL3Z._**

apriloneil: Hey guys!

D0N4T3LL0RUL3Z: April, you need to change your username. Badly.

SUX2BU: hai red how r u doin red

apriloneil: Casey, do you have spellchex off?

SUX2BU: ya y?

apriloneil: ...no comet.

BlackoutNinja7: April, you said "no comet" instead of "no comment". Git ur facts straight hon.

 _ **MrHothead01 joined**_ **"LeaderSkillsM8's Chatroom"** ** _with sk8boardninjadude, D0N4T3LL0RUL3Z, apriloneil, SUX2BU, and BlackoutNinja7._**

LeaderSkillsM8, D0N4T3LL0RUL3Z, MrHothead01: MIKEY!

sk8boardninjadude: i should get da shell outta here, shouldn't i?

 _ **sk8boardninjadude left the chat.**_

 _ **Master joined**_ **"LeaderSkillsM8's Chatroom"** ** _with D0N4T3LL0RUL3Z, MrHothead01, apriloneil, SUX2BU, and BlackoutNinja7._**

Master: Why is my son running around like a crazed maniac.

D0N4T3LL0RUL3Z: w8q;etu8rt[89q34tip;qf348h438piwruyyp834ygfpwerfyugrw3

Master: Donatello?

D0N4T3LL0RUL3Z: qreut8943;4r8934refw;48e;tr8fe;jt834h;fq;84f;aw8rgy;irq8gi

Master: Pick up the phone.

D0N4T3LL0RUL3Z: h srry must have drpped it when I was having business with Mikey. Shoot the o key is not working. Oh there we go.

* * *

 **Okay that's all the time I have. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated, what pair should I write about next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! New chapter! Side note: The usernames were too much, so I just used their regular names. Okay let's go!**

Donnie: Hey April

April: Hey Donnie.

Donnie: You maybe want to come over for a while?

April: Sure! Should I bring anything?

Donnie: Well...uh,

 ** _Michelangelo has joined the chat_**.

Mikey: PIZZA!

April: Mikey, this was supposed to be a one-on-one chat with Donnie.

Donnie: Hold on a second.

 ** _Michelangelo was kicked from the chat by Donatello._**

Donnie: That's better.

April: XP

Donnie: :-*

April: I've been waiting for that.

Donnie: You have?

April: Yup. You're cute when you stutter.

Donnie: I-I...uh, uh...I-wha?

April: CX

Donnie: I like you.

April: Funny, cuz...

 _ **Leonardo has joined the chat.**_

Leo: Waddup Donnie? We have patrol right now.

Donnie: -_- Really?

April: If you don't leave, Leonardo...

Leo: Don't say my full name.

April: ...Don-Don here...will KICK you.

April: Need I say more

Leo: Nu message received.

 _ **Leonardo has left the chat.**_

April: Now I wanted to say that I like you too.

Donnie: Really? :D

April: Yup!

Donnie: Okay shut the phone off because I wanna do something in person

April: Kay.

 _ **NEW CHAT ROOM!**_

Raph: Waddup Caseman?

Casey: nufin hbu?

Raph: Streaming

Casey: stremin a live vid?

Raph: Nu im binge-watching Hulu.

Casey: o watchu watchin?

Raph: The X-Files. B-)

Casey: DU DU DU DU DU DUUUUUUUU

Raph: DU DU DU DU DU DUUUUUUUU

Casey: XD

Raph: XD

Casey: illuminati confirmd

Raph: rofl

Casey: C:

Raph: XD

 _ **Since they are just being dorks, NEW CHAT ROOM!**_

Leo: MIKEY!

Mikey: what?

Leo: Did you just break something?

Mikey: uhhhhhhhhhhh

Leo: Mikey?

Mikey: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nu

Leo: U sure?

Mikey: ya

Leo: *facepalms*

 _ **Splinter has joined the chat.**_

Splinter: Michaelangelo, I want to ask you something.

Mikey: Yes, Master Splinter?

Splinter: I've seen you texting your brothers. Why do you say 'ya' for yes and 'nu' for no?

Mikey: cuz it's easier.

Splinter: Also, did you break something?

Leo: :v

Mikey: uhhhhhhhhhhh

Leo: x|

Splinter: Michaelangelo?

Mikey: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nu

Leo: :|

Splinter: Are you sure?

Mikey: nu

Splinter: MICHAELANGELO

Mikey: *ya

Mikey: too late?

Leo, Splinter: Yes.

* * *

 **WOOHOO! This was super fun to write. See you guys next time!**


End file.
